


Feelings Aren't a Joke

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Prompt: "Suprise, I have feelings and you hurt them"





	Feelings Aren't a Joke

“Catra come on, I didn’t mean it.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand as the two girls sat cross legged on the blonde’s bedroom floor. Brightmoon has been weirdly hospitable to the magicat, which meant Catra was allowed her own room, but she vastly preferred Adora’s. At least, she had until now.

“Well it felt like you meant it.” She protested, standing up and heading towards the door.

“Please, it didn’t mean anything. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Suprise, I have feelings and you hurt them!” Catra cried.

“Babe, it’s just uno.”

Catra pressed her lips against Adora’s.

“I know, but I like making you flustered."

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have meme'd a bit...
> 
> Anyways talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death where you can come into my ask box and give me prompts
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
